How Do You Solve A Problem Like Belle?
by xAmeliaPond
Summary: Belle is a young woman on her way to becoming a nun. Mr. Gold is a retired lawyer with seven children. One day, the Mother Superior asks Belle to go and act as a governess to the Gold children. How will Belle cope with the ever-snarky Mr. Gold plus his seven mischevious children? —- RumBelle
1. The Hills Are Alive

Chirping birds flew through the misty cloud and emerge over a craggy, snow-draped mountain range. The massive, forbidding peaks stretched to the horizon, then disappeared behind more dense mist. The white fog gave way to silky sheets of snow covering a

mountainside. Hundreds of feet below a river runs through a grassy valley like a glistening white ribbon. The snow-covered mountains give way to gently rolling hills and lush forests.

There was a clear glassy lake that mirrors a huge mountain beside it and the blue sky above. Then over a magnificent green valley nestled among the hills.

In the valley below, the roofs of a small town lay clustered together around a church and its steeple. Surrounding the church were elegant, lakeside mansions with acres of emerald green farmland.

In the sunny meadow was a young woman long, curly chestnut hair strolled through the grass, swinging her arms in a carefree stride. She wore sky blue shoes, white stockings and a apron over a blue dress. She spreads her arms and twirls in a joyful spin.

_The hills are alive with the sound of music_

_With songs they have sung for a thousand years_

_The hills fill my heart with the sound of music_

_My heart wants to sing every song it hears_

_My heart wants to beat like the wings of the_

_birds that rise from the lake to the trees_

_My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies_

_from a church on a breeze_

The young woman runs to a brook, and begins to skip stones in it.

_To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over_

_stones on its way_

_To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to_

_pray_

_I go to the hills when my heart is lonely_

_I know I will hear what I've heard before_

_My heart will be blessed with the sound of music_

_And I'll sing once more_

Church bells toll in the distance, and the young woman, Belle's dreamy smile fades and becomes a confused frown. With sudden realization, she puts a hand to her head and gallops across the field. She stops, searches for something, and spots a black wimple headpiece lying in the grass.

"Ohhhh no!"

She snatches it up, then dashes off.

-**THE ABBEY**-

Nuns in black habits and novices wearing smocked gray aprons walk calmly across cobblestone courtyard. Carrying Bibles, they file into a chapel decorated with brightly colored stained glass windows and stone sculptures.

The women chant in Latin, followed by a "Morning Hymn" and "Alleluia."

Kneeling at the altar with two sisters, the Mother Superior raised her face to an artistic rendering of the Virgin Mary and Jesus and clasped her hands in prayer. The other sisters knelt in the pews. Black hood-like wimples, lined with pleated cloth frame their faces and cover their hair. Frail, elderly nuns kneel side by side with youthful novices in

meditation and prayer.

Church bells chimed. The Mother Superior rose to her feet, turned to the congregation of sisters and crosses herself.


	2. Belle

The Mother Superior walked with two sisters, Sister Berthe, the Mistress of Novices - who would probably enjoy using a ruler on your knuckles - and Sister Astrid, the Mistress of Postulants - who probably will one day be made a saint. A younger nun approached them.

"Mother Superior?" The young nun said frantically.

"Sister?"

"I simply cannot find her."

"Belle?"

"She's missing from the Abbey _again_."

Sister Berthe frowned knowingly. "Perhaps we should have put a cowbell around her neck."

"Have you tried the barn? You know how much she adores the animals." Sister Astrid suggested, trying to stop Sister Berthe from getting Belle in trouble, as usual.

"I have looked everywhere, in all of the usual places."

"Sister, considering that it's Belle, I suggest you look in someplace unusual."

The young nun nodded and walked away. The three nuns continued to stroll across the courtyard.

"Well, Mother Superior, I hope this new infraction ends whatever doubts you may still have about Belle's future here." Sister Berthe said, one eyebrow raised.

"I always try to keep faith in my doubts, Sister." Mother Superior said.

"After all, the wool of a black sheep is just as warm." said Sister Astrid.

"We are not talking about sheep, black or white, Sister Astrid. Of all the candidates for the novitiate I would say that Belle is the least likely-" snapped Sister Berthe, before she was interrupted by the Mother Superior.

"Children, children." she chided them.

The Mother Superior stared, puzzled, at a group of nuns gathered across the courtyard. The three nuns approached them.

"Er, we were speculating about the qualifications of some of our postulants. The Mistress of Novices and theMistress of Postulants were trying to help me by expressing opposite points of view. Tell me, Sister Catherine, what do you think of... Belle?"

"She's a wonderful girl..." Sister Catherine's smile quickly faded, "some of the time."

"Sister Agatha?"

"It's very easy to like Belle... except when it's, uh, difficult."

"And you, Sister Sophia?"

"Oh, I love her very dearly. But she always seems to be in trouble, doesn't she?"

"Exactly what I say!" Sister Berthe exclaimed.

_She climbs a tree and scrapes her knee_

_Her dress has got a tear_

SISTER SOPHIA:

She waltzes on her way to Mass

And whistles on the stair

SISTER BERTHE:

And underneath her wimple

She has curlers in her hair

SISTER CATHERINE:

I've even heard her singing in the Abbey

SISTER AGATHA: She's always late for chapel

SISTER SOPHIA: But her penitence is real

SISTER BERTHE: She's always late for everything

SISTER CATHERINE: Except for every meal

SISTER BERTHE: I hate to have to say it

But I very firmly feel

SISTERS BERTHE, AGATHA, SOPHIA & CATHERINE:

Belle is not an asset to the Abbey

"I'd like to say a word in her behalf!"

"Then say it, Sister Astrid." Mother Superior said.

SISTER ASTRID: Belle makes me laugh!

MOTHER SUPERIOR:

How do you solve a problem like Belle?

How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?

SISTER ASTRID: How do you find a word that means Belle?

SISTER CATHERINE: A flibbertijibbet!

SISTER SOPHIA: A will-o'-the wisp!

SISTER BERTHE: A clown!

MOTHER ABBESS:

Many a thing you know you'd like to tell her

Many a thing she ought to understand

SISTER BERTHE:

But how do you make her stay

And listen to all you say?

MOTHER SUPERIOR: How do you keep a wave upon the sand?

SISTER ASTRID: Oh, how do you solve a problem like Belle?

MOTHER SUPERIOR: How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand?

SISTER SOPHIA:

When I'm with her I'm confused

Out of focus and bemused

And I never know exactly where I am

SISTER AGATHA: Unpredictable as weather

SISTER CATHERINE: She's as flighty as a feather

SISTER ASTRID: She's a darling!

SISTER BERTHE: She's a demon!

SISTER ASTRID: She's a lamb!

SISTER SOPHIA:

She'd outpester any pest

Drive a hornet from its nest

SISTER AGATHA: She can throw a whirling dervish out of whirl

SISTER ASTRID: She is gentle! She is wild!

SISTER CATHERINE: She's a riddle! She's a child!

SISTER BERTHE: She's a headache!

SISTER ASTRID: She's an angel!

MOTHER SUPERIOR: She's a girl!

The nuns press their hands together and gaze heavenward.

How do you solve a problem like Belle?

How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?

How do you find a word that means Belle?

A flibbertijibbet!

SISTER ASTRID: A will-o'-the wisp!

SISTER BERTHE: A clown!

Many a thing you know you'd like to tell her

Many a thing she ought to understand

MOTHER SUPERIOR: But how do you make her stay

SISTER BERTHE: And listen to all you say?

SISTER ASTRID: How do you keep a wave upon the sand?

Oh, how do you solve a problem like Belle?

A door slammed. Footsteps were heard, running towards the nuns. Belle raced headlong into the courtyard, snatched a handful of water from a nearby pump and gulped it down. Then, wimple in hand, she teared past the nuns and stopped dead in her tracks. She

met their startled gaze. She then rolled her eyes to Heaven helplessly and walked

away.

How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand?


	3. Seven?

Belle waited in the dark, cold hallway. After what seemed like a lifetime, Sister Astrid emerged from an office.

"You may go in now, Belle."

Belle gulped nervously. Sister Astrid smiled and squeezed her arm in encouragement. She stepped cautiously into the Mother Superior's office, and softly shut the door behind her.

"Come here, my child." the Mother Superior said kindly.

Belle hurried over to the Mother Superior, who was sitting behind a large desk. Belle knelt and quickly kissed the Reverend Mother's hand.

"Now, sit down."

Belle sat down as quickly as her body would allow her. "Oh ... Oh, Mother Superior, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't help myself. The gates were open and the hills were beckoning and before I-"

"Belle, I haven't summoned you here for apologies." the Mother Superior interrupted.

"Oh, please, Mother, do let me ask for forgiveness." Belle begged, looking ashamed.

The older nun sighed. "If it'd make you feel better."

"Yes. Well, you see, the sky was so blue today and everything was so green and fragrant, I just had to be a part of it. And the mountain kept leading me higher and higher as though it wanted me to go right through the clouds with it."

The Mother Superior looked concerned. "Child, suppose darkness had come and you were lost?"

"Oh, Mother, I could never be lost up there. That's my mountain. I was brought up on it. It was the mountain that led me to you." Belle shook her head profusely as she spoke.

"Oh?"

"When I was a child, I would come down the mountain and climb a tree and look over into your garden. I'd see the sisters at work and I'd hear them sing on their way to vespers. Which brings me to another transgression, Reverend Mother. I was singing out there today without permission." Belle explained quickly.

"Belle, it is only here in the Abbey that we have rules about postulants singing."

"I can't seem to stop singing wherever I am. And what's worse, I can't seem to stop saying things. I ... everything and anything I think and feel." She looked traumatized, like it was ruining her life.

"Some people would call that honesty."

"Oh, but it's terrible, Mother!" Belle exclaimed. "You know how Sister Berthe always makes me kiss the floor after we've had a disagreement? Well, lately, I've taken to kissing the floor when I see her coming - just to save time."

The Mother Superior chuckled a little, then began to speak again. "Belle ... when you saw us over the Abbey wall and longed to be one of us, that didn't necessarily mean that you were prepared for the way we live here, did it?"

"No, Mother, but I, I pray and I try. And I am learning. I really am."

"And what is the most important lesson you have learned here, my child?"

"To find out what is the will of God," Belle said, "and to do it wholeheartedly."

The Mother Superior stood up decisively. "Belle, it seems to be the will of God that you leave us."

"Leave?!" Belle's expression contorted into one of pure shock.

"Only for a while, Belle."

"Oh, no, Mother! Please don't do that! Don't send me away! This is where I belong. It's my home, my family. It's my life." the young woman begged, almost feeling the urge to cry, just so she wouldn't be sent away.

"But are you truly ready for it?"

"Yes, I am."

"Perhaps if you go out into the world for a time, knowing what we expect of you, you will have a chance to find out if you can expect it of yourself."

Belle began to look frantic again. "I know what you expect, Mother. And I can do it. I promise I can."

"Belle."

Belle gazed at the nun's stern, kind face.

"Yes, Mother," she said as she sunk into her chair, "if it is God's will."

The older nun picked up a letter from her desk. "There is a family in Outer Storybrooke that needs a governess until September."

"Until September!"

"To take care of seven children."

"Seven children!" Belle exclaimed. How could one take care of SEVEN children? Well, that was probably why they needed a governess.

"Do you like children, Belle?" the Mother Superior asked.

"Oh, yes, but seven...?"

"I will tell Mr. Gold to expect you tomorrow."

"Uh, Mr Gold?"

"A retired lawyer. A fine man. His wife died several years ago leaving him alone with the children. Now, I understand he's had a most difficult time managing to keep a governess there."

"Uh ... why "difficult", Mother?"

"The Lord will show you in His own good time."

Belle gave her a confused look.


	4. Confidence

Belle walked out of the Abbey wearing a blue and white dress, her hair tied in a matching blue ribbon, and a wide-brimmed leather hat. With her, she carried her guitar case in one hand and her in the other.

She stopped and looked back with a sad glance, then continued walking towards

the Abbey's iron gates.

"When the Lord closes a door," Belle sighed as she opened the gate, staying still for a moment, "somewhere he opens a window."

_What will this day be like? I wonder._

She finally stepped through the gate and out into the sunlight.

_What will my future be? I wonder._

_It could be so exciting to be out in the world, to be free_

_My heart should be wildly rejoicing_

_Oh, what's the matter with me?_

_I've always longed for adventure_

_To do the things I've never dared_

_Now here I'm facing adventure_

_Then why am I so scared?_

She nervously leaned against a stone wall.

_A lawyer with seven children_

_What's so fearsome about that?_

She walked slowly into the town square.

_Oh, I must stop these doubts, all these worries_

_If I don't I just know I'll turn back_

_I must dream of the things I am seeking_

_I am seeking the courage I lack_

She stopped by a water feature, watching the water spray.

_The courage to serve them with reliance_

_Face my mistakes without defiance_

_Show them I'm worthy_

_And while I show them_

_I'll show me_

_So, let them bring on all their problems_

_I'll do better than my best_

_I have confidence they'll put me to the test_

_But I'll make them see I have confidence in me_

_Somehow I will impress them_

_I will be firm but kind_

_And all those children - Heaven bless them!_

_They will look up to me_

_And mind me!_

_ with each step I am more certain _

_Everything will turn out fine_

_I have confidence the world can all be mine_

_They'll have to agree I have confidence in me_

She skipped and danced down a tree-lined road, swinging her baggage and kicking her heels together.

_I have confidence in sunshine_

_I have confidence in rain_

_I have confidence that spring will come again_

_Besides which you see I have confidence in me_

_Strength doesn't lie in numbers_

_Strength doesn't lie in wealth_

_Strength lies in nights of peaceful slumbers_

_When you wake up - Wake Up!_

_It's healthy!_

_All I trust I leave my heart to_

_All I trust becomes my own_

_I have confidence in confidence alone ..._

Belle stumbled to a stop in front of an imposing, elegant manor. She approached the huge iron gate and peered in, unconfidently.

"Oh, help," she whispered to herself.

She then slowly opened the huge gate and entered the courtyard. She hesitated for a moment, her back to the gate, then continued forward.

_I have confidence in confidence alone_

_Besides which you see I have confidence in me!_

She sprinted across the circular gravel driveway and stopped at the front door, placing her luggage down next to her and pressing the door bell. She leaned tiredly on the wall by the door.

When someone finally came to the door, Belle jumped, "Oh!"

She saw a short, bald man wearing a suit, and she instantly straightened herself up.

"Hello! Here I am!" she said cheerfully.

The man at the door studied her homely clothes with a doubtful look. He still had not said a word to her. Maybe she was at the wrong house...?

"I'm from the convent. I'm the new governess, Mr. Gold."

"And I'm the old butler, Miss."

"Oh." she felt incredibly embarrassed, but kept on smiling and held her hand out to him "Well, how do you do?"

They shook hands, but the man did not smile. "Hmm."

Belle picked up her guitar case and bag and followed the butler into the house. Her eyes widened at the gigantic and beautiful front hall.

"You'll, uh - wait here please." the butler walked away and left Belle all alone in the new, strange house.


	5. The Silver Whistle

Belle watched as the old butler stalked away down the hall. As if in a trance, she walked slowly down the front stairs and set her baggage down on the floor. She stared at the fancy furniture and glittering crystal chandelier. Balconies lined the upper walls on either side of the vast, spotlessly clean room.

As she walked across the gleaming wood floor, Belle stopped in front of a closed door and peered in through the crack. She gently pushed the door open and staredinto a dark ballroom lined with mirrors and dusty windows. She entered hesitantly. Dust-covers hung from the chandelier. Belle wandered across the dance floor, clasping her hands together in glee. She curtsied to an imaginary dance partner, then switched places and bowed. Suddenly, she heard the doors fly open. Belle straightened from her bow.

Belle saw a man standing in the doorway. She guessed he must've been Mr Gold. He was wearing a trim gray suit with green cuffs and lapels. Startled, Belle gazed fearfully at him and hurried out of the room.

"In the future, you will kindly remember there are certain rooms in this house which are not to be disturbed." he said sternly, not yet looking at her.

"Yes, Mr. Gold, sir."

Mr Gold closed the ballroom doors with a slam. Belle stared at him and smiled widely and kindly.

He looked back at her suspiciously. "Why do you stare at me that way?"

"Well, you don't look at all like a lawyer, sir."

"Well, I'm afraid you don't look very much like a governess." he retorted, then twirled his finger around. "Turn around, please."

"What?"

"Hmm, turn."

Belle turned around, and she knew that Mr. Gold was scrutinizing her clothes.

"Hat - off."

She removed her hat as quickly as possible, clutching it to her chest.

"It's the dress." he decided. "You'll have to put on another one before you meet the children."

"But I don't have another one, sir. When we enter the Abbey, our worldly clothes are given to the poor."

"What about this one?" Gold asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well, the poor didn't want this one." Belle said with a smile. "I would have made myself a new dress, but there wasn't time. I can make my own clothes."

"Yes, well, I'll see that you get some material... today, if possible. Now, Miss ... uh ..."

"Belle, sir."

"Miss Belle, I don't know how much the Mother Superior has told you."

"Not much."

"You are the twelfth in a long line of governesses, who have come to look after my children since their mother died. I trust that you will be an improvement on the last one. She stayed only two hours."

"What's wrong with the children?" she said, giving him a worried look.

He paused. "There's nothing wrong with the children - only the governesses." he frowned at her disapprovingly. "They were completely unable to maintain discipline. Without it, this house cannot be properly run. You will please remember that."

"Yes, sir."

"Every morning you will drill the children in their studies. I will not permit them to dream away their summer holidays. Each afternoon, they will march about the grounds, breathing deeply. Bedtime is to be strictly observed, no exceptions-"

Belle spoke up. "Excuse me, sir, when do they play?"

Gold ignored her. "-You will see to it that they conduct themselves at all times with the utmost orderliness and decorum. I'm placing you in command."

She gave him an over-enthusiastic salute. "Yes, sir!"

Gold gave her look as if to ask, "Are you mocking me?" Belle raised her eyebrows at him. He then took a silver whistle from his pocket and blew it shrilly. Belle's mouth dropped open in surprise, and she could hear pounding footsteps from above. She felt a little frightened, and ducked for cover beside Mr. Gold.

Upstairs, on one of the balconies, six children, wearing uniforms dashed out of their rooms and lined up, by age, Belle observed, along the balcony railing, and stood at attention. She silently counted them. Mr Gold blew his whistle again in a rhythmic pattern. Swinging their arms, the children marched briskly downstairs into the hall.

The oldest was a tall, pretty girl with her straight blonde hair tied into a ponytail. The next was a brown haired boy with wide, brown eyes. Behind him marched a girl with dark brown hair and bright red highlights with a mischievous look in her eyes. Then, a boy with light brown hair. A girl with wavy, mousy brown hair followed him. A little girl with long, strawberry blonde hair was the last in line. There was a noticeable gap between the second boy and the second last girl - one of the children must have be missing.

A dreamy-eyed girl with long blonde hair wandered in, her nose buried in a book.

Mr. Gold held out his hand, and she gave him the book and turned around to take her place in the line-up. He gave her a gentle, scolding tap on the rear with the book. She then took her place in the line, silently.  
He paced back and forth before the children, inspecting them. He straigedtens the younger boy's collar. The older boy's posture was not all that it could be, so his father demonstrated.

"Now ..." He said as he dropped the book on a nearby table. "this is your new governess, Miss Belle."

The children eyed Belle disapprovingly, making her feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"As I sound your signals you will step forward and give your name." he then turned to Belle. "You will listen carefully, learn their signals, so that you can call them when you want them."

He then blew a variety of whistle signals. Each child, responded to their signal by stepping forward in a military fashion, announcing their name, and then stepping back in line.

"Ashley!"

"Baelfire!"

"Ruby!"

"Henry!"

"Ava!"

"Morraine!"

The littlest girl had forgotten to step out. Her father blew her signal again. She stepped out and in, but forgot again to say her name. Belle found it rather amusing.

Mr Gold looked over at her, seeming a bit embarrassed. "And Paige."

He took another whistle from his pocket and held it out to Belle. "Now, let's see how well you listened."

"Oh, I, I, I won't need to whistle for them, sir. I mean, um, I'll use their names. And such lovely names."

"This is a large house, the grounds are very extensive, and I will not have anyone shouting. You will take this, please - learn to use it. The children will help you."

Belle accepted the whistle reluctantly.

"Now, when I want you, this is what you will hear."

He blew a particularly obnoxious and annoying signal on his whistle.

She interrupted him before he finished. "Oh, no, sir, I'm sorry, sir! I could never answer to a whistle. Whistles are for dogs and cats and other animals, but not for children and definitely not for me. It would be too... humiliating."

"Were you this much trouble at the Abbey?"

"Oh, much more, sir!"

Mr. Gold had started to walk away when Belle blew the whistle at him. He stopped and looked back at her, annoyed.

"Excuse me, but I don't know your signal."

"You may call me sir." he said coldly.

He stared at her a moment, then exited. Belle smiled to herself. The children started to giggle. She turned around to the children, who snapped back to attention and stared straight ahead.


	6. The New Governess

In unison, they placed their hands behind their backs. _They're a well-trained bunch_, she thought.

"Well, now that there's just us, would you please tell me all your names again and how old you are?"

The children stepped forward and back in military fashion, like before, and announced their names and ages.

"I'm Ashley. I'm sixteen years old, and I DON'T need a governess." Ashley said, scowling at her.

"Well, I'm glad you told me, Ashley. We'll just be good friends."

"I'm Baelfire. I'm fourteen. I'm impossible."

Belle laughed. "Really? Who told you that, Baelfire?"

"Miss Josephine. Four governesses ago."

The girl with the red highlights stepped out and in very quickly.

"I'm Ava!"

"You, um, didn't tell me how old you are, Ruby."

Ava, the bookworm, stepped out.

"I'm Ava. She's Ruby. She's thirteen years old, and you're smart. I'm ten, and I think your dress is the ugliest one I ever saw."

Ava stepped back in line, and Henry, the younger of the two boys, turned to her.

"Ava, you shouldn't say that!"

"Why not? Don't you think it's ugly?"

"Of course. But Miss Helga's was ugliest."

Henry stepped forward. "I'm Henry. I'm eleven. I'm incorrigible."

"Congratulations." Belle said, smiling as she walked in front of the children.

"Um, what's 'incorrigible'?"

"I think it means you want to be treated like a boy."

Henry seemed to rather like that answer. Morraine, the girl with the strawberry blonde hair, stepped forward and tugged at Belle's dress.

"Mm-hm?"

"I'm Morraine, and I'm going to be seven on Tuesday, and I'd like a yellow parasol."

"Well, yellow's my favorite color too."

Morraine and Belle smiled at each other.

The littlest girl, Paige, stamped her foot impatiently.

"Yes, you're Paige. And you're..."

She held up her hand to Belle, showing all five fingers.

"..Five years old? My, you're practically a lady."

Paige and Morraine laughed at this. Belle looked at the line of children from Ashley to Paige.

"Now, I have to tell you a secret. I've never been a governess before."

The children look at one another, smiling mischievously.

"You mean you don't know anything about being a governess?" Ruby said as she slowly stepped towards her.

"Nothing. I'll need lots of advice."

"Well, the best way to start is to be sure to tell father to mind his own business." The second-oldest of the girls smirked.

The children all crowded around Belle.

"You must never come to dinner on time." said Baelfire.

"Never eat your soup quietly." said Ava, as Baelfire made slurping noises.

"And, during dessert, always blow your nose!" said Henry.

"Don't believe a word they say, Miss Belle!" Paige shouted, attempting in vain to push her older siblings away from their new governess.

"Oh, why not?" Belle asked the small girl.

"Because I like you!"

A young woman with short, raven hair, walked in from the other room, clapping her hands.

"All right now, children. Outside for your walk. Father's orders. Now hurry up. Hurry up. Quick, quick, quick, quick, quick."

The children walked slowly and reluctantly to the front door.

The woman turned to Belle. "Uh, Belle. I'm Mary Margaret, the housekeeper."

"How do you do?" Belle said politely.

"How do you do?" Mary Margaret repeated. "I'll show you to your room. Follow me."

The two women shook hands. Mary Margaret picked up Belle's bag and started to lead her to her room. Belle picked up her guitar and started to follow her up the stairs.

"Poor little dears." Belle whispered to Mary Margaret when they were almost out of the children's earshot.

At the front door, the children paused and turned back to watch as Belle suddenly dropped her guitar, screamed, and reached into her pocket.

"What? Ah! Ah!"

She pulled out a frog and threw it down the stairs in terror. It weakly hopped out the open front door. Belle leaned on the bannister and sighed with relief.

"You're lucky. With Miss Helga it was a snake."

"Ugh!"

Belle glared at the children who turned and exited through the door, somberly.

* * *

-LATER-

Mr. Gold and the children were now sitting at a long dining table, waiting. They had changed into fancy, formal clothes. Belle dashed in and stopped, looking at the family staring at her.

"Good evening." she said, calmly and politely as she walked to her seat. "Good evening, children."

"Good evening, Miss Belle." they said, singsong and in unison.

Belle started to sit down in her chair, and then leaped up, shouting. "Whaaaah ha ha ha!"

She looked down to see what she had sat down on that had hurt her. A pinecone sat on her chair.

"Enchanting little ritual." Mr. Gold said, sarcastically. "Something you, uh, learned at the Abbey?"

"No, it's, um, er.. um..." She thought, while patting her rear "...rheumatism."

Belle hid the pinecone in her pocket, then sat herself down. The children glanced at each other, seeming surprised and relieved not to be punished for their practical joke. Mr. Gold started to eat, and the children followed suit.

"Excuse me, sir, but haven't we forgotten to thank the Lord?"

Mr Gold, with a mouthful of food, stared at her for a second and reluctantly put down his fork. Everyone folded their hands and bowed their heads.

"For what we are about to receive may the Lord make us truly thankful. Amen." said Belle.

"Amen." said Mr. Gold.

"Amen." the children said in unison.

Everyone then started to eat. Belle cast a shrewd glance around the table.

"I'd like to thank each and every one of you for the precious gift you left in my pocket earlier today." Belle said as everyone else ate. The children exchanged uneasy looks.

"Um, what gift?" Mr. Gold said, confused.

Belle glanced over at Henry, who looked worried.

"It's meant to be a secret, sir, between the children and me."

"Uh huh. Then I suggest that you keep it and let us eat."

Belle continued anyway. "Knowing how nervous I must have been, a stranger in a new household, knowing how important it was for me to feel accepted, it was so kind and thoughtful of you to make my first moments here so warm and happy and pleasant."

Belle grinned at Mr. Gold, who forced himself to smile. Morraine began to sob.

"What is the matter, Morraine?" Mr. Gold snapped, annoyed.

"Nothing." the small girl said between sobs.

Belle smiled to herself as the rest of the children broke down crying, one by one. Mr. Gold glanced around the table, astonished.

"Uh, is to be at every meal or merely at dinner time that you intend leading us all through this rare and wonderful new world of..." he thought for a moment, "...indigestion?"

"Oh, they're all right, sir. They're just happy."

Immediately, the children started to sob louder.


End file.
